Such devices are known by e.g. the Swedish patent publication 7909531-1, and are commonly used for affixing e.g. bearings to shafts. A clamping force is thereby established by axial displacement of the inner ring of the bearing, or of a sleeve arranged therein, the sleeve or the ring having a tapered bore, along a sleeve which has a corresponding tapered outer surface. The bearing ring is thereby clamped against the sleeve, which is simultaneously clamped against the shaft. The axial displacement is usually brought about by tightening a nut or a number of screws against an end plane of the ring.
Devices of this kind have some disadvantages. For example, the bearing ring is moved axially in relation to the shaft during the clamping procedure, whereby the position of the bearing, when mounted to the shaft, is indetermined. Further, the internal play of the bearing is changed during the clamping procedure, which causes a temperature rise in the bearing in operation and also impairs the bearing characteristics in other respects.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a device of the kind stated in the introduction in which device the disadvantages mentioned above are avoided. To this end and in accordance with the present invention, a clamping sleeve is provided having a first portion confronting and disposed between a first machine element and the annular surface of a second machine element. An annular member, concentric and movable in relation to the second sleeve portion, is provided which cooperates with wedge-shaped profiles on the second sleeve portion to exert an axial force between the first machine element and the annular member to thereby clamp the machine element on the sleeve. The confronting surfaces of the first machine element and the first sleeve portion are of a predetermined configuration so that no appreciable axial displacement occurs between the clamping sleeve and the first machine element when axial force is exerted and no appreciable seating force is exerted between the confronting surfaces. Accordingly, in utilizing the present invention to mount bearings on a shaft member or the like the radial clamping force is applied outboard of the bearing and this does not influence play or preload in the bearing.
Fastening and unfastening can be brought about very easily with such a device, and the machine elements to be fastened need not be specially designed.